moonlightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Agro Sapien
Agro Sapien is a gorilla whose body petrified through permineralization. He is bullet proof, fire proof, shock proof, and water proof. His stone body allows him to absorb large amounts of force or energy with out missing a step. Early Life Agro Sapien lived in Colorado, in a lab researching the Missing Link. As a gorilla, his brain was evolved to the point of near human abilities. He was classified as the first gorilla homo sapien hybrid. Before the experiment was completed, Wildebeest and his villains attacked the lab and freed the primates. Agro helped the scientists escape and tried to fight off Wildebeest, but he was unsuccessful. Jack found him in the woods near the lab site and took him to see Lazarus. Before Lazarus could successfully bring him to full health, Agro died and immediately fossilized. Since his fossilized body was now preserved, Lazarus could bring him back to life, but not return him to his original body. From that point on he was no longer considered to be a gorilla or a homo sapien, and adopted the name Agro Sapien, as he was now part Earth. As a MoonLighter Even though he was not the strongest MoonLighter, he was definitely the most durable. He joined the team after he befriended Jack and helped them fight the remaining villains at large. When GarosCo. released addicting candy bars designed to slow down the MoonLighters and make them unfit to fight,Agro Sapien was unaffected by them. He and Radar were able to stop the company's illegal manufacturing and restore the MoonLighters to their original weights. From that point on, he and Radar were best friends and together they were able to stop Coldtimer from freezing the Chaos City River, and managed to destroy a ware house filled with spare robot suits for Big Fish. Agro Sapien was at the train station when PandaMonium died. He and Tornadowl tried to stop Wildebeest from escaping but were unsuccessful. A few days later he fought the super villains in Stone Island after a massive break out threatened the team. Upon their arrival, Wildebeest casually noted PandaMonium's absence. Furious at such disrespect, Agro Sapien charged at Wildebeest and pushed him through a concrete wall. The two fought in the adjacent room, while the others fought Wildebeests comrades in the main hall. Agro could withstand Wildebeest's electrical attacks and proved to be the team's best opponent for Wildebeest. Ultimately the MoonLighters were unsuccessful and Wildebeest escaped with several super villains. When it was decided that they would need a new member, The MoonLighters chose PandaMonium's son to take his place. Agro helped Sam on his first mission against the Swamp Monster, and tried to keep him as guarded as possible without interfering with his training. When Wildebeest broke into the library basement to steal the Promethian Stone, he and Tornadowl kept guard while the others investigated. Once Wildebeest escaped, Tornadowl flew after him, and Agro got the others. They followed Wildebeest to his hide out and managed to defeat his villain teammates. Agro and Radar were able to defeat TNTiger and Big Fish, and joined the others against Rabbit Kadabra and Wildebeest. Powers and Abilities Agro Sapien is literally made of stone and is therefore resistant to almost all temperatures, weather, and atmospheres. He is unaffected by fire, water, electricity, and wind. His weakness is his massive size and weight which cause him to be slower than the other MoonLighters. Category:Characters Category:Heroes